Telekinetic grab
Telekinetic Grab is a magic spell that becomes available at level 33. Using telekinetic grab has many different uses, and perhaps most notably allows the player to pick up items which are visible but unable to be reached. Successful casting and pick up of item via the spell creates a smaller scale animation that is similar to the one seen during teleportation. Casting the spell consumes 1 Air-Rune and 1 Law-Rune. Items which may not be tele-grabbed Some items may not be tele-grabbed. Attempting to cast the spell on the these items will result in the following message being displayed * I can't use telekinetic grab on this object This list of items includes: * Ana in a Barrel * A blue wizards hat * Ball * Bunny ears * Coins (located within Rashiliyia's Tomb) * Firebird Feather * Fluffs * God capes * Holy grail * Ice Arrows * Large cog * Orb of light * Scythe * Skull (the one in the Wizards' Tower cellar) * Staff of Armadyl Unique circumstances & rules *Players must be within 5 tiles of the item which they are attempting to grab, if they are any further the spell will not be cast, no message will be displayed, and nothing will happen *Casting telekinetic grab will work on items which appear to be "around corners" as it is not imperative that a player be lined up directly with the item when casting the spell *Casting telekinetic grab on an item that is behind, on top of, or obstructed by certain scenery objects will result in the following message being displayed **''I can't see the object from here'' **Examples include when an item is on top of the same tile as a closed door, behind a ladder, fountain and other objects. Some scenery such as benches and the grey "wire" type of fence will not obstruct the spell. Sometimes the obstruction may be hidden and the same rules hold. *Players are unable to cast Telekinetic grab when inside the Party room in Seers Village. This is to prevent players from unfairly picking up items dropped during player held events, as casting the spell would allow them to retrieve items which appears at a much faster rate than players who are not using the spell. If the spell is cast on an object here the player will receive the following message **''You can't cast this spell within the vicinity of the party hall'' *To most effectively gather Wine of Zamorak, use of the spell is required- as attempting to pick it up manually results in the nearby Monks of Zamorak to curse and attack the player *Casting telekinetic grab on the Display tea is the only way for players to obtain the item other than via trading with another player, as attempting to take the tea by picking it up normally will result in the Tea seller stopping the player from taking the idea Trivia *The player cannot cast telekinetic grab on the Powering crystals once they have been placed on the Pedestals, as they get the message I can't see the object from here. They can however, perform the spell on crystals that are on the ground. Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Trivia